


Legends

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon was raised in essos or something idk, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: And no one is coming to save her – of that she is certain. In all the stories the fair maid is saved by her love. There’s no one left who loves Sansa enough. Hers is not a legend, it is a sorrowful tale.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Legends

The legends and songs are all false; pretty lies to tell young maidens such as herself so that they grow with sweetness and dreams between their ears. The prince is not what he seems, he has cruelness in his veins and there isn’t a single shred of gallantry to be found in any of the knights Sansa has met.

Where once King’s Landing seemed to welcome her into its riches, excitement and merry society, now it has turned. It chews at her dreams and spits out her hope.

And no one is coming to save her – of that she is certain. In all the stories the fair maid is saved by her love. There’s no one left who loves Sansa enough. Hers is not a legend, it is a sorrowful tale.

The boom that awakes her shakes Sansa to her core. It is sometime around the hour of the wolf and the night sky outside is ablaze with golden light. Boom! Boom!

The city is under attack. This might be her final night.

She scrambles from her bed, clad in only her night linen. Eyes wide, breath coming in short as she grabs the fire poker from the hearth. It is no sword but she’ll need something.

“Is she in here?” a voice booms from the other side of her guarded door. “The Lannister army is surrendered, your king is in chains, stand down and tell me whose door you guard!”

There’s shuffling on the other side of the door, a practice that whomever has accosted the guards does not possess the patience for.

“ _Now!”_ he bellows, “ _or I’ll gut you through! Who is it that you guard?!”_

“The Stark girl,” one of them near whimpers. Sansa captures a breath, grasping the fire poker with both trembling hands and holding it high.

“Unlock the door and step aside.”

All the legends spoke of the maiden’s saviour being handsome, brave and gallant. None of them had warned Sansa that he would also be covered in the blood of her captors and claim to be her long lost Targaryen cousin.


End file.
